Tale of strange ninja's
by kyuubi hurricane
Summary: the ninja world becomes distorted when two otherwise ordinary teenagers turn up un-anounced. how will the world react? And how badly will they fuck it up. AU, Multiple pairings. Suggestions welcome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: what's up guys, this story is a work in progress so i'd really appreciate feed back.**

Disclaimer: i dont and never will own naruto. wont be writing this again.

* * *

"Ok, I'll admit, you did well with the costumes" James congratulated.

"You say that as if you ever doubted me" Patrick said in mock hurt.

"I always doubt you" james laughed.

The two teenagers had made it to AnimaCon and were quite happy with their costumes. James was dressed in a high collared navy blue T-shirt with the Uchiha fan in the back and black ninja pants with kunai and shuriken pouches in their correct places. His ninja sandals went halfway up his shin and were black. He died his hair black and put it in an anime style hair-do with the bangs framing his pale face with Sharingan contacts.

Patrick was wearing a black trench coat with a lightning style pattern going along the bottom. He had a blood red shirt and black ninja pants and his shuriken and kunai pouches were in their respective places. His ninja sandals were black and stopped at his ankles.

The two were walking through the naruto section of the convention and noticed several shops that were selling items based on the anime.

"Aw dude, check out the kunai, they look legit" Patrick said in awe.

"Meh, why don't you buy something worth while?" James asked.

"Dude, anime convention. What here would you call worthwhile"

"Good point, in that case, I'm buying this sword" James said picking up a blade in its sheath.

"Dude, that's a wakizashi. Its pretty much a short katana. If your going to buy one, you should buy another. They're too short to be used effectively with just one"

"But its expensive, and I reckon I could slash the shit out of you with just one"

"Suit yourself, but I know I'd get two"

James looked down at the sword in his hand. Then looked to another on the table in front of him. They were the same except one had a red line running down the sheath while the other didn't. shrugging he picked up both the swords and walked to the counter.

"Yes how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Just like to buy these, thanks" James said handing the swords over the counter.

"Ooh, you've chosen some fine wakizashis here, this one in particular is fire based. You channel katon chakra through it and it ignites, burning your foes as you maim them" the clerk said gesturing the blade with the red stripe.

"I'll keep that in mind" James said, paying for the swords and strapping them in an 'X' on his lower back.

Walking away from the shop, he spotted patrick looking at what seemed to be pieces of paper.

"Whatcha' doing?" he asked.

"Looking at scrolls, see this sealing array?" he asked pointing to a scroll "it's supposed to be similar to the Hiraishin in that it teleports you to a desired location"

"So, what? Are you going to try it?" James asked

"Sure why not" he said before buying the scroll.

The two wandered around the convention for the rest of the day, spending their money on games, manga, performances and lollies. Eventually they went back to the hotel they were staying at and unpacked their stuff. When patrick was going through his back he came across the scroll with the teleportation seal and remembered why he bought it.

"Oi, want to try it now?" Patrick said holding up the scroll.

"Go ahead" James said dismissively.

"Well come here and put your hand on my shoulder"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well if the sealing array works then I don't want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere on my own"

"You know what? Fine, if your going to be a bitch about a piece of paper" James said before sitting next to patrick and waiting for him to activate the scroll.

Patrick nervously unrolled the scroll and placed in on the floor. He pulled out one of the kunai bought that day and slashed his thumb.

"Dude what the fuck?" James exclaimed.

"Well, the seal array needs to have the blood of the person activating it on it. You know what? Lets put your blood on it too incase mine isn't worthy" Patrick told him.

"Fine, but if you cause me to bleed out then I will haunt you forever" James said holding out his hand.

Patrick slashed James' thumb aswell and proceeded to tell how to activate the seal. They smeared their blood along the seal array and tried to channel chakra through the seal.

Nothing happened.

"Well what a startling revelation, a seal based on a tv show doesn't work in real life" James laughed.

"Aw, that would have been awesome if it did though" Patrick complained.

"Probably, you want something to drink?" James asked

"Sure, grab us a soda?"

"Alright"

James went to the fridge and grab a glass of creaming soda and began walking back. unfortunately he forgot about all the random crap they had thrown about the room, and tripped. The creaming soda flew through the air and landed on the sealing array going everywhere.

"Well done dip shit. Now you got soda all over the fucking seal" Patrick said before leaning down to clean up the mess.

Patrick didn't realise until too late just how precariously his phone was sitting within his pocket. It fell out and landed in the creaming soda letting off a spark as it shorted out.

"Fucking dammit!" Patrick yelled.

"Hey why did the symbols start glowing?" James asked pointing to the seal.

"Oh, well they glow blue as you activate them" Patrick explained.

"So we are about to teleport away?" James asked.

"Haha that would be so cool"

"Not re-" James was cut off by a yellow flash before everything went black.

* * *

James awoke with a groan before realising he was sleeping on grass.

"the fuck?" he squeaked

Realising something was incredibly wrong he started looking around to try and get his bearings. He was in a forest and was standing next to a child who was passed out on the ground. Deciding he had nothing else he could do, he walked over to the child, who was oddly similar in size to him, and started trying to wake them.

"Kid, oi kid. Wake up" he called as he shook the child.

"Wha?" the child asked as he came to.

"Kid, where the hell are we?" James asked the boy.

"What do you mean kid? Do I look like a kid to you?" the boy asked with a bit of attitude.

"Yes, yes you do" James told him, to which the boy only looked confused for a moment.

"What? You know what? I don't need some eight year old telling I'm a kid. Now tell me, why am I in a forest?" the kid asked.

"How the fuck should I know? Also I'm not an eight year old" james said.

"So your a little person?" the boy stated.

"What? Look I don't have time for this, are you going to help me out or are you just going to keep making stupid comments" james asked.

"Help you out with what?" the kid retorted.

James just simply face palmed before asking the child his name.

"Why should I tell you?" the child asked.

"So we can communicate. Look, if it helps my name is James, so can you tell me yours now?" he asked.

"James? I know a James, last thing I remember we were at an anime convention in cosplay. Was a very good day actually" the kid said.

James widened his eyes as the boy talked, there was no way that this was him. But maybe it was.

"Patrick?" James asked hesitantly.

"How do you know my name" the boy demanded with cold eyes.

"Oh Kami the seal worked, but it turned us into kids!" James screamed.

"Seal? Oh shit" Patrick said as he realized who this other kid actually was.

The two boys looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, holding their sides as they rolled along the ground.

"So what do we do now?" James asked wiping a tear from his eye .

"We go that-a-way!" Patrick said pointing in a random direction.

"Your sense of direction is retarded, so under that logic we are going in the exact opposite direction you were pointing" James said with a smile.

Patrick's shoulders slumped dejectedly "fine"

The two now set off on their adventure to find civilisation.

"You know, now that I look at you, you actually look like an Uchiha" Patrick stated to james.

"Really? Well you actually look like a kid version of your cosplay ninja too" James said.

"Wow, maybe we became our cosplay characters. Wait! If that's true then this should work" Patrick said as he moved his hands up into a cross hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled, only to be disappointed when nothing happened.

"Aww man! I wanted shadow clones" Patrick whined.

"Haha dude we are not in an anime, everything looks real to me, not a single drawn thing in sight" James mocked.

"Yeah whatever, or maybe we just havent unlocked our chakra"

"You reckon? Or maybe your getting your hopes up, thinking that we were teleported into this forest ,which is somehow in the naruto universe"

"Maybe that's true"

"Fine lets just find people so we can ask them ok?"

"You got it"

The two continued their trek into the unknown.

"Is that a dirt road?" patrick asked.

"No dipshit, it's a river, you just cant see the water" James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Haha very funny, we've been out here nearly an entire day and I'm hungry. Lets just walk along the road and find the nearest people so I can eat" Patrick said before walking down the road... before collapsing in utter pain.

"AAARRGH!" Patrick yelled clutching at his chest.

"Dude, you o- Fuuuck!" James asked before dropping as well.

The world through James' eyes was blurry and blacking out at the edges when he suddenly started to see with near perfect clarity.

'So this is the clarity of agony? I'd laugh if it was possible' James thought to himself.

Patrick on the other hand was close to blacking out, but looked up to James to see if he was doing any better, only to smile widely.

'Fucking Yes! he got it! we have to be in the Naruto Universe!'

The two boys writhed around on the floor before passing out completely. Only James saw the Headband before everything once again went black.


	2. Chapter 2

*Tear*

"Gah what the fuck!?" Patrick yelled as a piece of paper was ripped from his forehead.

He looked around the room he was in. it was white with two beds and an old man standing in robes of some kind holding a sheet of paper and smiling sheepishly. The old man was flanked by four men wearing masks that resembled several animals. In the other bed was a still unconscious James who was snoring loudly.

"Sorry about that. I figure it's like a band aid in that it's better to rip it off than prolong the pain" the man stated.

"Well that seems reasonable. Now, why the fuck am I in a hospital?" Patrick asked.

"Now now, no need to be so vulgar. Let me wake up your friend here and tell you both, that way I don't have to repeat myself" the old man said before ripping a piece of paper from James' forehead.

"Gah! What the fuck!?" James yelled.

"I said the same thing" Patrick muttered.

"Now, time for an explanation" the man said.

"Explanation for what?" James asked.

"For why we're in a hospital" Patrick said attempting to raise his arms in exclamation only to find he was cuffed to the bed.

"And why the fuck I'm cuffed to a fucking bed!" Patrick yelled.

"Well you see, we don't know if your hostile or not" the man explained.

"Ok, well, why are we here?" Patrick asked.

"Uh Patrick? This guy look familiar to you?" James asked before the old man could say anything.

"Now that you mention it, his robes and hat make him look like the Sandaime Hokage" Patrick said not noticing the man's sudden smirk.

"Oh shit dude, I think he is the Sandaime" James said.

"Fuck" Patrick whispered.

"Well, that was amusing. Now on to why you're here" the Hokage said with a smile. "You're here because one of my ninja found you writhing on the ground and barely conscious. And well, he seems to be an Uchiha. Although he doesn't seem to have lived here before, no one we've brought in recognises him"

"Well he is an Uchiha. You should run a blood test just to be sure" Patrick said.

"What the fuck? I'm not an Uchiha" James exclaimed.

"Well you have the Sharingan so I assumed you are one" Patrick said making everyone in the room tense.

"Uh, Hokage-sama? Do you mind if you get your body guards out of here? The information I plan to tell you needs to stay as confidential as possible" James said taking everyone off guard.

"Ok, that makes sense" the Hokage stated with a friendly smile.

"But Hokage-sama" one of the masked men protested but was stopped by a raised hand from the Hokage.

"I am the strongest ninja in the village. Otherwise I wouldn't be Hokage. You have nothing to fear" the Hokage stated.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama" the masked man bowed before leaving in a blur, as did the other masked men.

"Ok, now what is it you wish to tell me?" the Hokage asked.

"Well, we… we are from the future. In a future where there is no use for chakra. Thus people don't have the ability to use it. We were able to activate a time-space seal however and ended up in a forest. We wondered around for nearly a day before we collapsed in pain and woke up here" James said before taking a large breath.

"That certainly is an outlandish story. But I've lived in this world too long to think anything is impossible. Is there any way you can prove this?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, but we'll need to figure out when in the timeline we are so as not to reveal information that may alter the future. Has there been a Yondaime yet?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, he died during the Kyuubi attack" the Hokage stated.

"Alright, how long ago was the attack?"

"8 years ago"

"What of the Uchiha clan?"

"Betrayed by one of their own a few weeks ago"

"So Sasuke is still in his coma?"

"Yes"

"Alright here comes your proof. Uchiha Itachi killed his own clan under the order of you to prevent a coup by the Uchiha clan. But it was not your decision but your advisors and ex-team-mates' decision" Patrick stated matter-of-factly.

The Hokage stood stunned. How could someone possibly know of the events that took place that night? Hell, it had only been a few weeks so for information to spread this quickly and not be brought to his attention was impossible. These kids must be telling the truth.

"Ok, I believe you" the Sandaime stated after a lengthy pause.

"Ok cool. Now what do we do about us? We hold knowledge that could change the future entirely and prevent us from being born. Our mere presence in this time has altered the future. But we are still here so it couldn't have altered it too much" James said.

"Well, your analytical skills are impressive for someone so young" the Hokage complimented.

"That's another thing. The seal must have been faulty or something because we are actual 16 year olds" Patrick said.

"Oh, well that's good. Explaining things will be easier for you. Do you wish for me to run that blood test now? It won't take a minute if I order it myself" the Hokage said with a smile.

"Why? Oh, it's that Sharingan thing again isn't it?" James asked.

"Dude you have it, I saw it just before I passed out on that dirt road" Patrick said.

"Well you had to be seeing things. We can't use chakra remember? You tried shadow clone and nothing happened" James said.

"Show me the handsign you used" the Hokage ordered.

Patrick lifted his now unbound hands and formed the cross that he formed in the forest.

"Your hands are the wrong way around" the Hokage told him.

Patrick quickly fixed the error and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and a single clone popped into existence.

"Holy shit it worked!" the clone yelled.

"Hell (yawn) yes" the real Patrick said suddenly tired.

"Doesn't that Jutsu take a shit tone of chakra?" James asked.

"Well, yes it does, which is why only Kages ever use it. Only they have the reserves that can cope with it" the fire shadow deadpanned, somewhat upset that an untrained civilian just pulled off one of the hardest Jutsu known to ninja.

"Well enough of that, let's test if you have the Sharingan" the Hokage said.

"Um, how?" James asked.

"Do you know the Ram handseal?" the Hokage asked.

James simply put his hands into the seal.

"Good. Now, can you feel the energy in your body flowing out from your chest?"

"Yeah. I've never felt that before" James said astonished.

"it is possible that in the future that your from that the use of chakra has been dormant for so long that your coils simply did not have enough chakra in them" the Hokage stated.

"Then why can I feel it now?" James asked.

"The Universe is a living thing. If it finds a paradox, like you existing in this time, it fixes it to make it logical and explain the issue. It wouldn't surprise me if you had relatives here. Of course to prevent the paradox from reappearing they would be people that you can't interact with, so they are most likely dead. Which I believe is why you're turned up just after the Uchiha massacre, so you wouldn't be proven to have not come from this time" the Hokage said.

"Wow, you think through things really quickly. Now on to me having the Sharingan" James said.

"Of course, that energy your feeling is your chakra. Now see if you can influence its movement to focus on your eyes" the Hokage commanded.

James closed his eyes in concentration and attempted to visualise the chakra in his body. He was pushing it to his eyes and felt the difference almost immediately. Opening his eyes he realised the world around him was much clearer and he could actually see chakra, although it was a feint blue aura, he could still see it. Time also seemed to slow down as he looked around and he felt as if he could see things happen just before they actually did happen.

"Yep you have the Sharingan, that's just fucking great. You have a Dojutsu and what do I have? A clone who makes me tired" Patrick complained.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" the clone yelled.

"Yes, yes you are. Why is that? I dismiss you" Patrick said and the clone poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow that was actually quite cool, I saw the chakra return to you and everything" James said with a smile.

"You should probably turn off your Sharingan, it will constantly take your chakra until you do" the Hokage said.

James pouted but complied before completely lighting up.

"Did you see that? No hand signs" James smiled.

"The Sharingan gives the user better chakra control. So I doubt you'll ever have to use handsigns to activate it again" the Hokage said.

"Ok then, let's do this test now" James said.

The Hokage nodded and left the room, only to reappear with a nurse who had two needles, one labelled 'Uchiha' and the other labelled 'other'. The nurse came over and drew some blood from the boys being especially careful with James.

"Pfft, Uchiha royalty service for ya'" Patrick complained after the nurse left.

"Ha-ha I reckon she was into me" James said with a grin.

"Dude your like 8 years old!" Patrick yelled.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to gamble, drink and fuck" James laughed.

"You're not a ninja" Patrick said.

"Hey, I'm an Uchiha. It's only a matter of time and she knows it" James joked.

"Ha-ha just don't go brooding and stealing all Sas-gay's fan girls" Patrick quipped.

"Aww man! I was so totally going to get laid" James complained.

"BUT YOUR 8!" Patrick yelled.

"Whoa not yet bro, maybe when I'm 13 or 14" James reassured.

"HN" Patrick grunted.

"HEY! I'M THE UCHIHA! STOP STEALING MY CLAN'S THING!" James yelled before the two burst into laughter.

'What is with these children?' the Hokage thought as he sweat dropped.

After the laughing subsided, the nurse returned with a frantic look on her face.

"Hokage-sama, you need to see this" the nurse said before handing some paper to the Sandaime.

"Hmhmhm I told you guys the Universe would fix things" the old Kage said handing the paper to the boys.

"Uchiha Takumi? That's my name?" James/Takumi asked.

"At least you have a clan, I'm Fujiwara Koike. Seriously, isn't that a girl's name?" Patrick/Koike asked.

"It's unisex. And from now on these are your names. Those ones I overheard would bring attention that is not wanted" the Hokage said.

"Ugh fine" the newly named Koike complained.

"Ok, so do you mind if we join the academy?" Takumi asked.

"I have no issues with that, in fact, the council will pressure me until you do. Now onto where you will be living" the Hokage pondered.

"Just put us with Naruto" Koike requested.

"Why is that?" Hiruzen asked.

"well, he needs better protection, he has no friends and if someone doesn't hang around him the constant asking Sakura out will eventually leave him brain damaged" Koike stated.

"They certainly are good reasons. Fine I'll allow it. Also here is some money for clothes and the like and you'll also be receiving an orphan's pension to help with money until you become Genin" the Hokage said.

"Sweet. Um we should go to your office and introduce us to Naruto. Based on what I've read, he will be ecstatic to have someone he can consider a friend" Takumi suggested.

"Yes that will be good. Meet me at the Hokage tower in two hours. That should give me enough time to register you as students at the academy" the Hokage said before shunshin-ing out of the room.

* * *

The two boys quickly decided what to do and that was grab some Ichiraku's and test out the Jutsu they knew. Quickly racing out of the hospital, the boys instantly found themselves lost.

"Well fuck. Now what?" Takumi asked.

"Ugh asked for directions?" Koike suggested.

"Good idea" Takumi said before walking up to a random person and asking them where Ichiraku's ramen was.

"Why should I help some brat like you?" the man sneered.

Takumi quickly got pissed off and accidently activated his Sharingan while glaring at the man.

"Oh. Sorry Uchiha-san. It's just down that road there" the man pointed before cowering away.

"Ha-ha man that was classic. You pulled off the Uchiha glare perfectly!" Koike exclaimed.

"Thanks for the props man, now come on. I want to see if this ramen is as good as they made it out to be" Takumi said before running off in the direction the man pointed him in with Koike close behind.

They made it to Ichiraku's in record time and slammed into the seats before waiting for their turn to order. Eventually Ayame came over to take their order.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen, I'm Ayame and I'll be taking your order" she said with a smile.

"Hey Ayame-san, I would like some miso with beef please" Koike smiled.

"A popular order, and you?" Ayame asked.

"Uh sorry I'm not much of a ramen eater. What would you suggest?" Takumi asked.

"Why would you come to a ramen shop if you don't like ramen?" Ayame asked curiously.

"No it's not like that. I meant I just don't eat much of it so I don't know which flavours are good" Takumi explained.

"Oh well I personally am quite partial to the vegetable ramen" Ayame suggested.

"Sounds nice, I'll have some of that" Takumi said.

"Ok so a miso with beef and a vegetable, coming right up" Ayame said before turning and leaving the boys to themselves.

"Smooth" Koike complimented.

"Did I ever have an issue with getting girls?" Takumi asked.

"Yes. All the time" Koike replied.

"You didn't have to be so blunt" Takumi said with a sweat drop.

"Ok, but only for you Takumi-kun!" Koike said with fake love hearts in his eyes.

"Argh"

"Here's your order" Ayame said handing the two boys their ramen.

"Arigato" Takumi said with a smile.

"No problem" Ayame smiled back before leaving.

"Smooth" Koike said again.

"You already said that" Takumi pointed out.

"I know" Koike said before taking a bite of his ramen.

Suddenly, Koike smashed his head to his bowl and started gulping.

"Holy shit dude!" Takumi yelled before pulling his friend out of the broth.

"Why did you take me from this godly meal?" Koike screamed.

"It can't be that good" Takumi dead panned.

"But it is! We must come here for every meal!" Koike exclaimed.

"No" Takumi said.

"Aw" Koike complained before going back to eating his noodles the civil way.

Takumi then decided to see how good these noodles were considering his friend's reaction to it. After his first bite he didn't notice it being that good, but after the second and third bites it got better. He could definitely say it was the best ramen his ever had but that doesn't mean it was better than his favourite; Italian food. But as quickly as that thought rose came a startling revelation.

"NOOOO!" Takumi suddenly screamed startling Koike.

"What's the issue dude?" he asked.

"No Italian food! Do you understand what that means?" Takumi asked.

"Why wouldn't there be Italian food?"

"Coz this is japan"

"Shit! No pizza"

"No lasagne"

"No spaghetti"

"NOOOO!" Takumi cried.

"Come on, we were going to go train remember? Take out your frustrations on your Jutsu" Koike suggested.

"YOSH!" Takumi yelled.

"Uh, Ayame-san?" Koike asked.

"Yes?" Ayame replied coming from another customer.

"Do you know where the training grounds are?" Koike asked.

"Yep they are that way" she said pointing towards the forest.

The boys thanked her and paid for their meals before going into the forest and finding a vacant training ground. Before Koike could even say anything Takumi was racing through hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Takumi yelled holding his hands in a tiger seal and breathing out.

The resulting fireball was enormous completely engulfing the area in front of them.

"Ass-hole! You have to have a fire affinity" Koike complained.

"So? What do you have?" Takumi asked.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

"Ok so not fire" Takumi observed.

"No I must have done it wrong. Remember that Kakashi could do any Jutsu as long as he had seen the handseals" Koike said, "do it again but slowly so I can make sure I'm doing it right"

Takumi this time went through the handsigns slowly so that Koike could see them before screaming "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Again a fireball engulfed the area in front of the two pre-teens.

"Ok I think I got the horse seal wrong" Koike observed.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Koike yelled and a tiny flame exited his mouth.

"Hahahaha that was so lame! So not fire" Takumi said.

"Yes not fire. Maybe wind?" Koike asked.

"Do you know the handseals for a wind Jutsu?" Takumi asked.

"Yes I do" Koike said quickly running through handsigns before screaming "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" resulting in a powerful blast of wind rushing past them.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Takumi yelled sending out a slightly less powerful wind blast.

Koike turned to see a smirking Takumi, Sharingan activated.

"You ass hole! You stole my Jutsu!" Koike raged.

"Hey, it was in the hopes of finding our affinities. Now, it seems we both have wind affinities and yours is stronger" Takumi deduced.

"True. What else? You know that water dragon Jutsu?" Koike asked.

"No, maybe we can see it on wave mission?" Takumi suggested.

"Naa, that's team seven territories. We can't fuck up history too much" Koike said.

"Ok fair enough" Takumi resigned.

"Well I'm getting fucking tired from using this much Jutsu" Koike said.

"Yeah, I hear you, we're running out of time anyway" Takumi said and the two left for the Hokage tower.

* * *

The two boys were patiently waiting their turn with the Hokage when the receptionist said "Hokage-sama will see you now"

The two boys bowed in thanks before ascending the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Enter"

They obeyed the command and bowed upon seeing the Hokage. In the room was another boy with blonde hair, He was obviously Naruto.

"Hokage-sama" Takumi greeted.

"Hello Takumi, Koike, we were just discussing your new arrangements" Hiruzen stated.

"So he's aware?" Koike asked.

"Of your particular issue? No" the Hokage said making the boys sigh in relief.

"These are the guys who are going to be living with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, they want to be your friends. What do you say?" the Hokage asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah man, but we have to make you cool. And that jump suit? Got to go" Takumi said.

"No! I like this outfit. Orange is the best colour there is!" Naruto pouted.

"Hey I never said give up on orange. I just meant that much will get you killed"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a ninja, your number one priority should be stealth. Too many unnecessary fights and you'll hit the bucket quicker than most people would like"

"So not so much orange. But still some?"

"Yes"

"I'm cool with that"

"Sweet"

"Let's go now! Later jiji" Naruto said before grabbing the two boys and leaving for the clothing stores.

"Hehe those kids don't know what they are in for" Hiruzen said as pulled out a special orange book.

* * *

"Uh I gotta tell you guys something" Naruto said as they approached the store.

"We are aware of the situation Naruto. That's why we are going to teach you a special ninja technique" Takumi said.

"Really? You guys are shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"In training. But we will be, just like you. Now put your hands in this seal. Yep exactly like that. Now focus your chakra all around your body and yell 'Henge' while imagining what you want to look like. I suggest changing your hair and eye colour and taking the whiskers off your face. That way people won't recognise you" Takumi said.

"Henge!" Naruto yelled.

There was a poof of smoke and soon Naruto was again visible, though now he was a brown eyed brunette without whiskers.

"Alright, now I'm just going to use my clan Dojutsu to test how well yo- what the fuck?" Takumi said as he activated the Sharingan.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, just the sheer amount of chakra that seems to be encasing you. No biggy" Takumi said off-handily.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked while cringing.

"No, just unusual, you see the amount of chakra that is encasing you at this present time happens to be around that of the capacity of a high Chunin level ninja. So basically, for an academy level Jutsu, that's a shit load of chakra" Takumi explained.

"Also the fact you pulled off a Genjutsu first try is odd, especially considering the amount of chakra you obviously possess" Koike added.

"Genjutsu? Dude I don't see the chakra pattern of a Genjutsu, I would hazard a guess at this, it may possibly be a legitimate transformation" Takumi stated.

"What? Really? Well, I know a way to test it" Koike said before walking over to Naruto and slapping him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"Sshhh, cool people don't yell like that, you want to be cool right? Besides, I was only testing the Genjutsu. It seems you actually transformed with the use of chakra. A nifty trick, you could possibly make a transformation to be used for anything" Koike mused aloud.

"Wow cool! I could transform into a woman and seduce Hokage-jiji. He's such a perv, it would be so hilarious!" Naruto laughed.

"Hehe yeah, now let's get your clothes, I'm getting sick of kill-me-orange" Koike said.

"Orange is awesome!" Naruto argued.

"Not that much it isn't" Koike argued back.

"Ugh let's just get the fricken clothes, I need to work on chakra control" Takumi complained.

* * *

Takumi collapsed onto the couch, as he didn't have a bed in Naruto's apartment, after the hard day of training. He had lived there for a week now and still hadn't got the tree climbing exercise down.

"Half way, I can only make it half fricken way" Takumi muttered in contempt.

"Well maybe you aren't trying hard enough" Koike suggested.

Takumi simply hit him with the hardest glare he could muster, despite being as tired as he was, Koike still started to sweat under the intense stare.

"Hehe just joking, anyway you should rest up, we got first day of academy tomorrow" Koike said, eating some poke.

"Where did you get that?" Takumi asked, completely changing the subject.

"Oh this? Just some store around the corner"

"Uh huh, so how much did you get?"

"Not much, just don't go opening any cupboards; you'll probably be crushed to death"

Takumi just stared incredulously before going to sleep.

Koike sat and watched as his friend basically passed out from exhaustion in front of him. To be frank, he couldn't be bothered to work on chakra control. They had already established that he had higher reserves than Takumi so he thought why bother with something he could just do later? His control was already pretty good for someone without training, so why should he care if it could be better? Well, he could find no reason, and thus, did nothing.

Koike finished his poke before going to sleep himself. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: okay so lots of stuff in this chapter so lets get explaining shall we? ****so basically when they passed out, that was their chakra coils increasing in size rapidly so that they arent out of place in the new universe. they had families to explain their births and existence within the universe and well thats all that needs explainnig i guess, any questions? pm me.**

**thanks to chi sohmie for the review, glad you liked it.**

**stay fresh... Kyuubi Hurricane**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples were back again and this isn't a real chapter mwahahahaha. I know some of you've all been waiting for a new chappie but I have been busy reading and I have found out that im sick of 'canon naruto stories. I mean its not even possible for that to work so yea. Anyway this autors note/chappie are mainly so I can be a beta so suck it up.

Yours truly kyuubi hurricane.


End file.
